


Katt Fights

by Lamaria_12



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Banter, Cute, Embarrassment, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Galra Empire, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamaria_12/pseuds/Lamaria_12
Summary: Keith and Matt get Info from a battle cruiser,Does a mission stop their banter and a whole lot of embarrassing kids stories?Hell no!





	Katt Fights

**Author's Note:**

> Katt needs some more Katt content, *Pushes fic forward like it's crime evidence in a cop show*

Keith darted down the winding galran hallways. Voltron fighting outside, protecting the ship so that he could get the info. He slid into the control room and easily sliced down a few galran sentries.

"Matt! Sentries are coming up to you in the hangar!" Keith shouted as he accessed the database, trying to find any files on prisoners. 

"Thanks, Ke-AH" Matt cut off as sounds of fighting rang through the comm. 

Keith visibly tensed, his heart clenching. He wasn't going to let Matt get hurt by the Galra again. Taking the hard drive from the dash, he hurried down the hall once more. Shifting his dagger into full form as he rushed. Bursting into the hangar, there were about dozen or so Galra soldiers and only one Matt. Keith wasted no time jumping into battle to help. They ended up back to back, surveying who was left, before separating again. Keith plunged his sword into a sentry and in the corner of his eye, he saw another Galra coming for him. He tensed, knowing he didn't have enough time to pull out his sword and block it. A clang of metal rang out instead of a scream of pain. Keith pushed the sentry of his sword as he thanked Matt for saving him.

"No problem Koga. Just make sure you have my back kay?" Matt laughed as he pushed back and destroyed the sentry.

"What are you talking about? I always have your back, no matter what." Keith sliced through the breastplate of the Galra and round-house kicked him to the ground.

"Aww, Koga cares~" Matt teased as he worked his way around the battlefield.

"Whatever." 

When the battle was said and done, they jumped into the nearest escape pod. Matt in the co-pilot chair.

"Guess you can actually fight *Matt*" Keith teased, feeling a smirk make it's way across his face. 

"Guess you can actually have a bite to your bark *Keith*" Matt retorted, smiling.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Matt broke it "Man this is so cool. Goin around fighting bad guys, saving the people. It's awesome."

"Eh, I don't really care for the fame much really," Keith shrugged, coming up around the castle.

"Bull. I have pictures of 7-year-old Keith, you wouldn't go anywhere without that flashy red cape." Matt had a shit-eating grin as Keith's cheeks lit up with color. "Oh yeah, I remember Shiro telling me about that *Blood-curdling* scream when you forgot to bring your cape to the store. The only way for Shiro to pacify you was to tell you that you naturally looked like a hero even without the cape." Matt practically doubled over in laughter when Keith realized the comms to the castle is on. The story was very well heard to everyone, and *everyone* was laughing so hard Keith would be slightly worried if he wasn't so embarrassed. 

"I WAS 7! THAT DOESN'T COUNT!!!" Keith screamed in embarrassment. Trying to protect what little pride and dignity he had left.

"It's a true story though! I remember Shiro sending me the video!" Matt breathless from laughing, only to resume after his words. 

"I remember that," Shiro chuckled, "I was what, 12? I remember having to watch you for a little bit."

"I hate you all," Keith grumbled.

"Aww, I love you too Koga." Matt supplied, a quick chaste cheek made the teases worth it.

When they finally got to the castle, Keith made the embarrassing walk through the teases as he stomped to his room. Feeling very betrayed.


End file.
